The proposed Multidisciplinary Clinical Research Center (MCRC) is a natural outgrowth of the Epidemiology Education/Health Services Research Component of the Multipurpose Arthritis and Musculoskeletal Diseases Center of the Thurston Arthritis Research Center at the University of North Carolina at Chapel Hill. The center has a large cadre of experienced researchers and administrators with direct linkages to the Schools of Medicine, Public Health, Dentistry, Pharmacy, and Nursing and to the Departments of Medicine, Pediatrics, Orthopaedics, Family Medicine, Social Medicine, Radiology, Epidemiology, Health Behavior and Health Education, Health Policy and Administration, and Biostatistics. The objectives of the MCRC are 1) to conduct rigorous interdisciplinary clinical research in a variety of musculoskeletal conditions; 2) to direct a Methodology Core to support the methodological, analytical, and statistical needs of the funded projects and other future projects; and 3) to foster the development of new research ideas and the funding of new research projects in arthritis and musculoskeletal diseases. In order to achieve these goals, the proposed MCRC will consist of a Methodology Core, three clinical projects, and an Administrative Core. The Methodology Core will form the foundation of the Center and will serve the following functions: 1) methodological and biostatistical consultation and review; 2) measurement development; 3) data support services including data collection, data management, and analysis; 4) data and safety monitoring; and 5) teaching. The three proposed projects are 1) The role of metals in osteoarthritis in a multi-ethnic, rural population (Principal Investigator: Dr. Joanne Jordan); 2) Individual and Community Social Determinants of Arthritis Outcomes (Principal Investigator: Dr. Leigh Callahan); and 3) Social support, perceived control, and psychological adjustment in vasculitis patients and their partners (Principal Investigator: Dr. Robert DeVellis). The projects include epidemiologic and biobehavioral approaches to distinct patient populations: osteoarthritis in a specific rural community in North Carolina; arthritis in community family practices spanning the state of North Carolina; and small vessel vasculitis from practices across the Southeast. Each project is innovative and addresses issues which have rarely or never been examined in the context of arthritis and rheumatic diseases. A common theme to the area of inquiry of each project is that of influences and issues outside the realm of the individual. In the first project, environmental exposures are the forces outside the individual. In the second project, the focus is the impact of the socioeconomic status of the community in which one lives upon arthritis outcomes. Finally, the interaction of the individual and his/her spouse is the focus of inquiry of the third project. An Administrative Core will provide financial and scientific oversight and direction to the Center and will be composed of a Director, an Associate Director, an Executive Committee, and support staff.